Mine
by sparky1231
Summary: a one shot with azula in character! for once and sokka i wanted to experiment with azula in this one and try to give her some real depth (helps if you watched the ember island episode when getting azula's love problems) please review etc guys really need it as this is my first story (smut)


**Mine **

Author notes: this story is set after the failed invasion of the fire nation Suki and Sokka have been captured and are being held in the imperial palace as bait for Aang. This story contains mature content (sex) you have been warned.

Azula tapped her fingers impatiently "hurry up" she spat as the servant finished tying her hair in to its neat bun.

"About time I probably could have done it faster myself" Azula said before spinning around to stare at the servant who was quick to divert her eyes. "Well are you going to stand there all day?" Azula asked with a mock tone

The young servant then made the huge mistake of replying to this coy statement "uhhhh no my lady I will leav…." She was cut off by a sudden rush of heat as Azula launched a ball of flames at her. The servant's black gown was immediately engulfed in flames not enough to do any real harm but enough to terrify the young serving girl. However it did give the girl the message and she ran out as if her life depended on it which it probably did.

Azula looked totally unfazed by what she had just done although a small smirk had crept onto her face but she quickly dismissed it, "Guard!" Azula shouted as she stood up and exited her bedroom, it didn't take long for a guard to arrive even with the fact Azula would not allow guards anywhere near her sleeping quarters in fear she would have her throat slit when she slept, after all that was the only time she was vulnerable or at least that's how she saw it.

"Guard get the prisoners ready I wish to make a quick trip to see our guests" she said with an icy tone, the guard simply snapped to attention before running off to complete this task

"I think I'll start with the water tribe peasant he should be nice and easy to break, they always are" Azula thought to herself

She walked down the huge corridors of the imperial palace at a brisk pace, her eyes scanning every single detail almost instinctively. After around 5 minutes of walking she came to a large metal door the guards standing either side of the imposing structure quickly stood to attention before opening the door. Azula did not say a word nor give them a glance; mere guards did not deserve the privilege she thought.

She finally stopped outside of a small metal door it had large bolts and rivets all over it and looked very thick

"Get off me you fire nation dog" shouted a voice from behind the door "shut it prisoner or else I'll have to shut it for you" "ha you just wait till my friends get here" replied the prisoner. Azula listened intently it fell silent before the guard replied "you just wait till my friend gets here" Azula took this as an excellent moment to enter, she pushed the large door open almost effortlessly "firstly I am not your friend" Azula said slyly as she entered of course she knew the guard was not talking about her, she was not simple however she jumped at the opportunity to make the guard squirm.

The guard snapped to attention "uhh my lady I urm did not….." the guard didn't finish before he regretted opening his mouth, Azula looked straight at him a face of pure hatred "oh so you do not like your fire nation princess?" the guard panicked what did he do, reply and risk angering her? Or simply stand there and hope she had mercy wait mercy the guard would have laughed had it not been his neck on the line "uhh I uhh of course I like you my lady you are our princess" Azula smirked before the smirk became something much more sinister

"well unfortunately for you I am not here to be liked, I am here to be feared" blue fire suddenly engulfed her hands a blast hit the guard turning him into a human torch, before she turned around to the prisoner with flames still around her hands "now Sokka which do you do like or fear me" she couldn't have seemed more pleased with herself at this moment in time.

Sokka was shocked, hell he was terrified but he wasn't going to let Azula know that "is there an option for none of the above?" Sokka asked while pulling on his chained hands, Azula laughed and said "oh peasant I am hurt but maybe it's my fault I mean who was I to think you would care about me burning your enemy" she then slowly looked to the cell wall for emphasis "but maybe you would fear me if I burnt you pretty little whore girlfriend's face?" Azula reviled in his fear.

Sokka immediately lunged at her his chains pulling him back "you lay one finger on her I'll..." Azula cocked her head to the side "you'll what? Struggle against your chains some more? Oh please don't" she rolled her eyes.

Sokka looked around the room for some means of escape or just something he could use to hit this bitch with, "there has to be something I can do to get out of here" Sokka thought

But alas there wasn't he was trapped "what do you want Azula?" he asked never breaking his glare at her.

"Oh what do I want? Well peasant you see I have this, small task to capture the avatar I don't know if you noticed? No? I thought not you water tribes people are never very bright" she said as she examined her red painted nails sarcastically.

Sokka was quick to reply "oh so you think us water tribes our simple yeah?" Azula shot back a quick reply "had I not made it obvious or are you just confirming my point" she said coolly scanning Sokka for any sort of response.

Sokka chose not to bite at that he simply carried on "oh that's funny actually because I do remember this simple water tribes peasant actually planning an invasion of your fire nation" he said almost puffing up with pride as he said it

Azula didn't even flinch "would that be the one that failed?" Sokka deflated

"Now tell me where the avatar is or else your beautiful girlfriend may be seeing a few guards in her cell tonight"

Normally Azula didn't jump straight to a threat but she wanted Sokka to know she was firmly in control and she was growing bored of this conversation even though she must say it was rather amusing to have someone try to best her wit even if it was a poor attempt.

She studied Sokkas face he looked as if he was going to cry. "aww what's the matter peasant? You never know maybe she will enjoy having a few real men fuck her" Sokka grimaced at the thought before he spoke "please don't"

Azula blinked "hmmmm not so hard now are we" Azula loved this feeling what was it? Oh yes triumph she had found his weak spot, his chink in his armour and now she was going to expose it.

Azula cooed "its okay Sokka I doubt they would be able to stomach it a dirty little skank like her"

"Fuck you!" Sokka yelled but was winded by a fast blow from Azula she had launched a fire ball straight at his chest and it had burnt his shirt off as well as any hair that had been there.

Azula stood there for a moment staring at his toned abs and muscles "the peasant has a rather nice body" she thought.

Azula stepped forward closing the gap between them, Sokka had his hands chained above his head so could do her no harm not that he could even unchained, he wasn't even a bender she smirked as she ran her hand over his chest, totally forgetting what she was doing to begin with.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Sokka as he tried his best to pull back.

Azula dug her nails in "silences" she hissed into his ear

Sokka let out a small yelp

"hmmmm maybe killing you would be a waste" Azula said coldly like she was talking about a piece of meat

"yes definitely a waste" Azula knew she could make Sokka talk there and then, the threat of guards raping his girlfriend would be enough but still maybe the same threat would work on Suki and if so that meant she could have some fun with this peasant.

"I'll make a deal with you peasant in exchange for your services I will leave your slut unharmed?" Azula calmly said once again whilst examining her red nails.

"What kind of services?" Sokka asked slowly as if trying to gauge her response

"Does it really matter?" Azula glanced up from her nails at him

Sokka just stared at her for a few moments waiting for her to reply

"Ugh what do you think you fool? Serving of course, tidying up all the servants jobs I may have scarred away my last one" she said coolly

"And you won't harm Suki?" Sokka said as he contemplated the idea

"You have my word" Azula said in her nicest voice possible

"Your word isn't worth a whole lot to me" Sokka snapped back

"Oh you hurt me Sokka" Azula smirked and held her heart

"Whatever I'll do it it's not like I can refuse is it?"

"Still it might give me a chance to kill this bitch and get out of this hellhole with my Suki" Sokka thought to himself

"good I'll be seeing you then" Azula turned and walked out of the cell a guard stepped in behind her to remove the charred corpse of his friend before locking it behind him.

Azula turned around and snapped her fingers at the guard he immediately dropped his friend and stood up straight "unless you want to end up like him" she gestured to the corpse "you will have that prisoner washed and dressed and in my bedroom by tonight, do I make myself clear?" "Yes my lady" came the strong reply from the clearly shaken guard.

Azula turned and walked away a grin appeared on her face "oh I do enjoy this sometimes" she thought.

-later that day (evening time)-

Azula tapped her fingers impatiently while reading her book on her bed "where is he" she thought to herself. Almost as if the gods had heard her Sokka stepped in or rather was shoved in.

"Azula" Sokka spat as soon as he saw her and decided to glare at her however it didn't last long as he saw what a lavish room she had, his eyes widened in surprise

"Your room….. Its huge!" Sokka proclaimed

Azula looked up from her book raising her index finger in a way that demanded silence a few seconds passed before she placed a book mark in and closed it

"Say that again peasant?" Azula asked surprisingly calm

"uhhhh I said that your room is huge" Sokka said rather less dramatically.

"Well it would be to a peasant like you I doubt your whole house was bigger than this" she gestured at the room before standing up

"So what do u want me to do because if you want me to clean first off katara says I make more of a mess doing that then I actually clean up so…." Sokka said

"well peasant I'm not sure what filth your used to living in but we civilised people like to keep our rooms clean as you can see my room is spotless" Azula waved at her room

Sokka rolled his eyes "clean it yourself?"

Azula raised an eye brow "of course not"

"ahh so your uncivilised by your own definition correct?" Sokka said almost as if it was just a casual talk

Azula stood there contemplating for a few seconds before totally ignoring his comment

"now I need to bath" Azula said gesturing for Sokka to remove her armour

Sokka just stood there not knowing what to do "come on peasant remove my armour or are you really that dumb?" she asked rhetorically

Sokka moved towards her slowly, his eyes scanning her for any sign of danger.

"Her dagger" Sokka thought as he began stripping away her armour plates. He noticed it on her waist.

Sokka immediately went for it grabbing the handle and pulling, it slid out of its sheath but before Sokka could utilise his new found weapon he was on the floor coughing and spluttering as Azula had punched him in the throat.

"Really peasant?" Azula asked as she stood over him

"Well you see now you owe me peasant as by our terms I should be having my guards fuck the brains out of your little whore Suki" Azula said as she smirked

Sokka regained his composer "as if kicking my ass isn't enough"

Azula laughed "no it's really not believe me now get on with removing my armour or you're going to be a human candle"

Once the final piece of armour fell Sokka saw what was underneath, he couldn't help but stare at her breast bindings although they appeared to be way to tight, almost at the point of cutting her skin "no wonder she's so cranky if I had to strap my cock down like that I'd be pretty pissed too" Sokka thought.

Azula then told Sokka to run a bath and pointed at the bathroom.

Sokka eager to try and redeem himself for Suki's sake did it

Azula removed the rest of her cloths before entering the bathroom some several minutes later.

"This bath is more like a small lake" Sokka said before turning around and seeing Azula naked he immediately jumped and spun back around

"What?" Azula asked no she demanded

"Am I really that bad?"

Sokka could hear the genuine concern in her voice I guess she wasn't too different from a normal girl Sokka thought.

"No uhhh your definitely uhhh well urm" Sokka didn't know what to say

Azula was impatient "turn around now!"

Sokka did and couldn't help but check out her body she was beautiful she was toned in all the right places her skin looked soft and pale and her breasts were larger then Sokka had thought and her….. Sokka immediately looked away before slowly looking back down her body, she was shaven not a single hair and it looked perfect Sokka thought that was the way every girl's vagina should look.

"Close your mouth" Azula said before immediately covering up as best she could.

Sokka then realised he had been stood there gawping at her with his mouth wide open, "oh no I didn't uhm mean to stare it's just your amazing" Sokka said feeling dirty for just saying that to this bitch, but he kind of felt bad clearly she didn't show very many boys herself or she wouldn't have cared about his opinion…. "Wait she cared what I think?" Sokka thought

Azula then stepped into the bath gracefully, Sighing with relief as the hot water cleansed her of her stress.

"Clean my back peasant" she demanded

"Would saying please kill you?" Sokka asked

"Probably" Azula returned

Sokka was trying really hard not to stare at Azula breasts but they were beautiful, perfectly round and lovely and perky.

"Snap out of it you mong" Sokka thought to himself

But his thoughts were shattered when a oh so familiar voice picked up "I have to say Sokka you do look better in fire nation attire it's a shame you aren't a fire nation citizen really" Azula said while relaxing into Sokka's arms.

"Did you just call me Sokka while paying me a terrible compliment?" Sokka asked with a joking tone

"I meant peasant! And it wasn't a compliment either I was mocking you!" Azula shouted rather nervously or rather less calm then normal

"Anyway get out a peasant like you shouldn't be allowed to see such beauty" Azula snarled at him.

Sokka immediately left the bathroom and decided to sit on her bed and wait for her to inevitably come out and beat him silly, "great and to top it off I'm going to die horny brilliant" Sokka thought

It wasn't long before Azula came out looking rather annoyed, she was wearing a silk robe but not a lot else she growled at Sokka to turn the lights off, Sokka went around blowing out the candles until the room was pitch black then it hit Sokka did he really want to be in a dark room with a Azula?

But it was too late he felt it before he even heard her move a sharp jab in the back she had probably learnt from ty lee and he fell to the floor.

Azula had pounced on top of him and started to strip him naked

"What the fuc…"

"Shut it or I'm going to fry your girlfriend's skin from her bones" she hissed finally getting Sokka's pants off

Azula's robe had fallen open in the commotion which helped her out Azula grasped Sokka's member in her hand, feeling it and stroking it, she began to move her hand up and down to get Sokka hard it didn't take long

"My my water peasant you are certainly well equipped" Azula whispered in to Sokka's ear

She then inserted Sokka's cock into her, it was easily the largest cock she had had in her and she was feeling it stretch her.

"hhhhhhhhhhh" Azula gasped as the tip went in

Sokka also gasped as he felt his cock slide into her soft warm silky vagina, Sokka would never admit it but he was finding this incredibly kinky.

Azula then tried to take his member deep into her, but found it hard going as she could get about 3/4 of it in but then…

Sokka thrust instinctively driving his cock deeper into her Azula screamed out a mix of pain and pleasure. Azula synchronised her pushes down with Sokka's thrusts up as both of them began to moan and pant

"Don't you dare cum Sokka or else" Azula moaned

Sokka then moved his hands up to caress Azula's breasts but she grabbed them and pinned them above his head as she rode his cock

Azula began to speed up "fuck me harder" she screamed as Sokka could feel her start to clamp around his cock and then she orgasmed "Sokka!" she screamed as she collapsed on top of him, Azula's vagina walls clamping around Sokka s cock caused him to cum too filling her pussy with his hot load.

Azula lay in Sokka's arms panting

"She grinned not bad peasant but this time I might let you have a little play with these" she gestured to her breasts "oh and just so you know the paralysis effect of my jab wore off in about 5 seconds just in case you were wondering but you probably noticed that anyway" she then started rubbing his cock

Sokka groaned

"Oh just so you know it takes a lot to satisfy me and I can go all night" Azula said coolly.

"I don't think I can" Sokka replied still panting "Dam she is fit how the fuck am I going to keep up" Sokka thought to himself

"Oh that's funny I didn't ask for your opinion, until I am satisfied Sokka you don't sleep your mine now not that whore Suki's your mine" Azula said as she dug her nails in to his flesh.

Azula and Sokka had sex 4 more times until they both fell asleep in each other's arms and for the first time in a long time Azula had a large smile plastered across her face she knew he didn't love her and she questioned whether she loved him but all she knew was he was hers and it may not be very conventional but with Azula things never were.

Authors notes: thanks for reading guys I really tried to get Azula in character for this as so many fan fics fail that but at certain moments I had to bring her out for the story to flow as this is a one shot not a full story however if you want me to do a full story with Sokka and Azula then say oh and just to say I think Azula is very complex character as she doesn't get love or how it works and so on she believes more in lust and primal desires so I tried to get that across while showing that she is still a teenage girl after all thank guys please review I'd love to know some feedback and I apologise for grammar and so forth I just finished this at 3 in the morning


End file.
